moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallow Marcussen
"I'm nature's go-to Floriography book!" ''-'''Mallow Marcussen ' Mallow Marcussen is a Kul Tiran human girl with the power to create any plant or flower. The plants are based off how she is currently feeling but she can create ones that aren't based on her current emotion, though it takes a little more energy. Image of Mallow file:///C:/Users/charg/Downloads/tumblr_pgoecaSNWF1tc50hfo1_1280.webp Appearance Standing at 5 feet, 3 inches, Mallow Marcussen often has to look up at the people she meets. Her light brown hair is typically wavy in nature and speckled with dirt from having to brush it out of her face. Bearing no scars, no signs of past struggles or combat, Mallow's face is still young and sweet, no wrinkles, bags, or worry lines to be seen. Freckles dusted over her cheeks and bridge of her nose are often overlooked as just dirt on her face. Her most recognizable feature, however, is her eyes, seemingly glowing shamrock green. Personality Mallow is extremely kind and friendly, greeting anyone she passes in Stormwind. She talks with a somewhat Southern accent, saying "gosh" and never swearing. Her voice is soft and never does she yell. Mallow is generous and offers her services to anyone, poor or rich. She'll often times grow beautiful flowers to give to the city's orphans. Her mannerisms are not boisterous or ecstatic but she'll sometimes use her hands to gesture when she talks. When conversing with people, types of flowers dependent on her mood can absentmindedly grow around her. Since she's focused on listening and talking, she can't keep her powers from roaming free. Mallow is a prime contributor to several holidays in Stormwind, providing grown produce to eat and flowers for decoration. When walking past her or talking to her, Mallow can smell like either fresh dirt and earth or honey and lemon from the tea she drinks. Flora and Emotions Exotic Flowers Bird-of-Paradise - Alert Lobster-Claws - Attentive Hibiscus - Interested Oriental Lillies - Involved Intricate Flora/Many details or petals Chrysanthemums - Pondering Zinnias - Scatterbrained Marigolds - Lost in thought Sunflowers - Slaphappy Hydrangea - Ignoring Dead Flora Typically means that she is angry or upset, causing surrounding or recently grown flora to wither or shrivel up. Wilting Flora Typically means that she is saddened, upset, hatred, or spite. Pastel Colored Flora Orchids - Relaxed Morning glories - Tranquil Daisies - Chill Forget-Me-Nots - Meditating Baby's breath - Composed Simple yet Colorful Flora Verbena - Happiness Tulips - Joy Daffodils - Cheerful Dandelions - Excitement Clover - Peppy Bellflowers - Overjoyed Spreading/Creeping Flora Vines - Nervousness Ivy - Worry Deadnettle - Skepticism, suspicion Standing/Tall Flora Hyacinth - Sheepish Angelonia - Shy Foxglove - Embarrassed Roses Love, endearment, adoration Peonies Lust, arousal, flustered Rhododendron Attraction, affection Small yet Brightly Colored Flora Poppies - Confusion Cosmos - Bewilderment Buttercups - Distracted Aquatic Flora Lilypads - Determination Lotus flowers - Impulse Algae - Motivation Moss - Inspiration Fungus/Mushrooms Mushrooms - Disgust Non-mushroom Fungus - Sick Fruits/Vegetables/Herbs/Trees/Shrubs/Grass These types of foliage don't coincide with an emotion or feeling, Mallow just simply has the power to create them whenever she pleases. Grass has no emotion or desire. It just simply accompanies any flora created by Mallow or resides where ever she walks or steps. It usually grows about 3 to 4 inches tall. Category:Human Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Characters Category:Herbalists